The First One
by Kailie563
Summary: Arthur Weasley is dying of cancer and his granddaughter Lily is having trouble understanding why her father won't let her see him. Rated T for Death, just to be safe.


This story was a bit hard to write. I was nine when my grandfather died of Cancer.

Lily is nine in this story, making Albus Eleven and In the book it never stated how much older James was than Albus so I am going to make him 14.

Well, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm a fan, I love the series so much!

Also I want to say Hi to my twitter friends Hannah, Chole, Kareem, Gabbi and Karly 3 you guys!

* * *

Nine year old Lily Luna Potter was sitting in the waiting room of St Mungo's Hospital. On her right her godfather Teddy was reading a book. She swung her legs back and forth and brushed her dolls hair.

She was sitting in St Mungo's because her grandfather was sick. She had heard her dad mention the word cancer but she wasn't sure what that was. She tapped Teddy on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Teddy asked looking up from his book.

"Can I go see Grandpa?" Lily asked, her eyes sad.

Teddy bit his lip. "Uh Lil, that's up to your dad and mum."

Lily pouted, she really wanted to see her grandpa. The door opened to the waiting room and Charlie walked in, Lily ran up to him and hugged him.

"Uncle Charlie! You made it from Romania! I missed you! How are the dragons? I wish I could live in Romania too!" lily said in one large breath.

Charlie chuckled and picked Lily up. "Calm down Lils." he said sadly walking over to Teddy. "Hey Ted, how is he?"

Teddy just shook his head and frowned.

"What room is he in?"

"103, Ginny, Harry, James and Albus are in there right now with him and your mum. I'm staying out here with this one." Teddy said pointing to Lily

Charlie nodded and put lily back in her chair and walked out.

Harry walked in just as Charlie walked out. Lily looked up and smiled at him.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Can I see Grandpa?"

Harry sighed and nodded sadly, "yes."

Harry picked Lily up and held her on his hip, she wrapped her legs around his Waist and her arms around his neck.

"Lily?" Harry asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Grandpa he.." He swallowed. "He looks a bit... Different."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He just, he's sick, so he looks different." Harry said his eyes full of sadness.

Lily nodded and Harry walked towards room 103, as they approached the room Charlie's voice could be heard, he was telling James all about the dragons. Once Harry had walked in the room all the talking stopped. Arthur was lying in the single bed in the middle of the room. His skin pale, oxygen mask over his face, needles in his arms, monitor checking his slow heart rate, his chest moved slowly up and down, his eyes shut.

"Gr-grandpa?" Lily questioned looking at the almost lifeless man on the bed.

"Daddy why's grandpa sleeping?"

Ginny walked over and took Lily in her arms and sat down next to Molly. "Lily dear?" Ginny said softly.

"Yes?" Lily said quietly.

"Grandpa...he...his doctors need him to sleep, it will make him better." Ginny said tears in her eyes.

"Oh..."Lily said looking up at Molly who smiled sadly. "When will he wake up?"

"They aren't sure yet dear." Molly said looking away.

Lily looked over at her grandfather. He didn't look anything like lily had remembered. Lily had always seen him fiddling with a muggle invention, or making her laugh. "Oh..." she said quietly.

The room was suddenly silent, a flat beep noise filled the room and five doctors and nurses run in all at once and shoved everybody out of the room.

Everything suddenly started moving very fast for Lily. Ginny handed her to James and told him and Albus to go sit with Teddy in the waiting room. Molly screaming at a doctor to tell her what was going on and Ginny looked ready to cry as Harry wrapped his arms around her. James and Albus walked quickly to the waiting room with Lily and sat her down on Teddy's lap and sat on both sides of him.

Teddy, who hadn't seen the boys run gasped with lily was basically thrown on him. "Merlin's beard! What's going on?"

"We all got kicked out of the room, one of Grandpas monitors started to beep." James said looking down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry and Charlie walked in. Teddy was about to speak but Harry shook his head.

Albus, James and Teddy started to cry but Lily was confused. Harry picked her up and sat down in a chair across the room.

"Lily, Grandpa he..Well," Harrys face twisted. "He became an Angel, like Uncle Fred, and Dobby."

"Huh?" Lily said her eyes filled with tears. "But...I..I never got to say goodbye!"

Harry's expression softened a little, "Lily, it's my fault you didn't." he sighed. "During the war, I saw a lot of people get hurt, and die, it makes me sad to think about that and I didn't want you to feel sad like I do, I wanted a better future for you."

"Daddy," Lily said looking up at him. "It's fine."

Lily started to cry and Harry just rocked her in his arms. He knew he couldn't shield her forever, but this situation was just so much for him as an adult to process, he didn't want lily to see her grandfather like that, Harry knew if Arthur was able to, he would say the same.

So, there you are, those are the deathly...oops wrong story! Just kidding! This Is my best writing I've done recently, not sure if I like the ending or not... I have another story I wrote in my notebook at school I just have to type it on my computer!


End file.
